Second row and third row vehicle seats (rear vehicle seats) of passenger vehicles are often provided as bench type seats, with the seat base (cushion) extending from one side of the interior of the vehicle to the other side of the interior of the vehicle. The seat base or cushion is provided for two or more occupants, such as a right side occupant space, a center occupant space and a left side occupant space. The backrest (seat back) is similarly configured for two or more occupants.
The backrest may be of a multipart configuration with a fold-down feature, allowing a portion (one or both of two backrest parts with a 50-50 relationship or one or both of two backrest parts with a 60-40 relationship) to be folded down to provide access to the rear of the vehicle (such as to a rear storage trunk) and to allow transportation of items that extend from the storage trunk into the passenger seating area. The backrest may also include other pass-through arrangements such as a ski pass openings. Such backrests may also include armrests that pivot down, such as in the center region, providing left side and right side occupants with an armrest.
The provision of an armrest can become complicated in combination with fold down backrest parts or other access features for access to the rear or trunk of a vehicle. Further, with the armrest pivoted down, the center occupant space cannot be used for an occupant and the region below the armrest is not used.